Hypotheses and Specific Aims. Specific Aim 1: To determine if there are racial differences in the participation of patients and families in prescription decision-making for schizophrenia. Hypothesis 1: Patients and families who are racial minorities will report less involvement in prescription decision-making for schizophrenia than patients and families of other racial backgrounds. Specific Aim 2: To determine if racial congruence between the patient and clinician influences the extent of participation of patients and families in prescription decision-making for schizophrenia. Hypothesis 2: Patients and families with a racial background that is similar to the clinician's will report more involvement in prescription decision-making for schizophrenia than patients and families with a racial background that is dissimilar to the clinician's. Focus: to investigate whether there are racial differences in the participation of patients and families in prescription decision-making for schizophrenia and whether racial congruence between the patient and clinician influences the extent of this participation. It is unknown whether patients (and their families) of different racial backgrounds participate differentially in prescription decision-making for schizophrenia. It is also unknown whether characteristics of the therapeutic alliance, such as racial congruence between the patient and the provider, are related to the extent of patient and family involvement in prescription decision-making. This pilot study will begin to address these gaps in our knowledge, in hopes of improving the quality of prescription decisions for individuals with schizophrenia.